Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 5 = 3$
Explanation: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(3x + 5) - 5 = 3 - 5$ $3x = -2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{-2}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{2}{3}$